Vehicles for processing waste plastic bottles are conventionally known, and for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-253417 discloses a self-propelled vehicle having a waste recycling function. The self-propelled vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-253417 sequentially segments a plastic bottle having a label wound around a plastic bottle body along an axial direction thereof while simultaneously cutting the label during the segmentation so that the label can be separated from the plastic bottle body. The segmented bottle bodies are compressed by a compressing device and the separated labels are absorbed by a suction device provided on a lateral side of the compressing device, whereby the separated labels are collected independently from the segmented plastic bottle bodies.
However, even when the label is cut together with the plastic bottle body, the cut labels often adhere to the cut bottle bodies due to static electricity. Thus, even when labels are absorbed by the suction device as in the self-propelled vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-253417, it is difficult to collect the separated labels independently from the segmented bottle bodies.